


My Rose, My Rose

by soullessbrothers



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Pete's World, Romance, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler on the day of her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rose, My Rose

She was supposed to smile. Jackie had left to fuss after he hairdresser had pinned her newly-brunette hair into place. The dress wasn’t fairytale. She had insisted that it wasn’t important, that plain white silk would be enough. Jackie had argued. Rose had been the pink girl that had planned dresses with trains and white flowers and look, it’s not going to be worth it if the napkins aren’t folded like _that_. Jackie had worried that she wasn’t interested. Rose said she was, of course she was, that’s the man she’s going to marry. She loved him. She really loved him.

When she looked into her vanity mirror, the spotlights making her cheeks glow, she couldn’t smile. There was a vase beside her with an understated bouquet. The flowers were crisp and clean, with leaves sculpted into sharp points. It was modern, fashionable and far away from the lace and trimmings that Jackie had hoped for. Rose reached out to feel the gold ribbon tied just underneath the flowerheads. It was sheer and she didn’t expect the material to feel so rough under her fingers.

The door opened. Rose turned around to see the Doctor in his tuxedo. He looked like he could barely breathe.

“You look beautiful.”

She scowled. “You ain’t supposed to see me before we get there.”

“I couldn’t help it! You should see your mother. She licked a tissue and rubbed my chin.” He pulled a face. “She _licked_ it.”

“It’s Mum. Jus’ smile and think it’ll be over soon, yeah?”

He frowned and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Rose turned around to smooth out a little more of her eyeshadow. She could see his reflection. He stood behind her, unsure

“You’re not… everything’s, ah, you’re good?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look—”

“I’m tryin’ to get ready and you’re bringin’ bad luck.”

He winced. “Sorry. I’ll see you out there?”

“Mhm.”

He stepped back towards the door. When he turned the handle, he cleared his throat, almost murmuring. “I… this is just the start, Rose. You and me, we’ll get that TARDIS grown and we’ll be back to normal. I’ll make you happy. I can give you everything and I will. Just as it should be.”

She was glad that he left before she could answer. She took a deep breath. Then another. The lipstick was a little dark, so she added a gloss to make her lips shine. When she saw another shadow cross the mirror, she scowled again.

“I already told ya, it’s bad luck to—!”

“Rose Tyler.”

She looked up and she caught green eyes watching her. “Loki? How are you—?”

He clenched his jaw, hands on her shoulders as soon as he left his hidden spot. Magic. He forced a smirk and pressed his fingers into her skin. Each movement was slow, deliberate. His palm slid to the back of her neck and smoothed out the thin necklace.

“You have been back for a while.”

She closed her eyes. “Loki, I was gonna tell ya, come to see ya, but I just—”

“Do not lie to me.” His fingers nipped her and her breath caught in her throat. “You have found your precious Doctor and you are due to wed.”

Rose shifted her position so his hands fell from her neck. She turned in the seat to face him. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn’t come. Her head slipped forward and it shook. When Loki caught her hand in his, she looked back up into his eyes to see the hurt and betrayal she had hoped to avoid. He squeezed her wrist and leaned in, lips curling in a silent growl.

“You would return and not tell me? Have you buried your heart so far that you would think to abandon me?!”

“It ain’t like that!”

“Look at you,” he sneered. “Look at you, ready to marry your beloved, yet you cannot smile. Your cannon is useless now. Or was your true love the chase?”

“Don’t ya dare!”

Loki tugged her arm to force her to her feet and she gasped. “You would have a god at your feet and choose a man that would sink your soul? _Pathetic_.”

“You’re hurtin’ me!”

“As you have hurt me!”

She flinched and he stood back. “Loki…”

“Is this another charade? I warmed your bed and I could see your eyes, Rose Tyler. I saw the joy as I promised you my world. You will _not_ continue with this, this _lie_.”

“I love him, Loki. I told ya and I’m sorry, I am, but we, we were never gonna, and ya understood, ya said ya did and I’m sorry!”

“Understood? Dear Rose, _dearest_ Rose.”

Loki’s tone softened. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. When he moved closer, she could smell the sulphur burned into his armour and the spice of his breath on her cheek. His nose pressed against her jaw. Before she could stop, his arms slid around her waist and her own had found their place locked around his neck. Their mouths finally met. They paused in that position for a moment before Loki deepened the kiss, tongue snaking forward to claim more of her.

It was too late. She moaned. Rose moaned and he smirked.

Loki pushed her backwards until she was against the edge of the vanity table. He stood between her legs and the silk of her dress yielded upwards. His refused to let go of her mouth as he unfastened his complicated armour and freed himself.

“Loki…”

He caught her mouth again and used one hand to stroke up between her legs. Her panties were silk, too, and he could already feel how he affected her. His fingers rolled up and down the stretch of fabric until there was no question of what she needed. Loki grinned as he hooked his index finger around the fabric and teased her slit. She moaned again and her legs parted. There was no need to wait. His finger slipped into her with ease, thumb drawing circles into her clit.

“Does your love know how you are best pleased? Can he bring you the pleasure that I can?”

Rose had no words. She bit her lip to muffle her cries when he rocked his hand and roughened his movements. He pulled it back and offered nectar to her mouth. Rose could think of nothing else and she took it, tonguing his fingers.

“You crave my adoration, Rose Tyler.”

As she sucked, he took another step in so he could stroke the tip of his erection up and down her slit. She was a mess. She moaned and bucked and begged with unspoken words until he slid himself into her and she sighed, swallowed her cries and clung to his shoulders.

Loki thrust into her, slowly at first, and murmured Asgardian words of love into her ear. Rose mumbled his name over and over, leaning back into the dresser and he took her faster. Their rhythm quickly matched, harder and faster and she was filled, he felt her need and he pushed further and further until the only sounds were muffled moans and the contact of skin on skin, over and over, forever and in one moment and the whole universe paused to watch them join.

“You are mine,” he hissed.

The thrusts stopped mid-embrace and he stayed within her. From his position, he reached to grab the bouquet and pulled the knot of ribbon free.

“Don’t—”

But Loki hushed her, grabbed her hand and deftly tied the thin fabric around her right wrist and his left. His quickness suggested that this was something he had practiced. As soon as he was done, he murmured again into her ear.

“Repeat.”

“I don’t—”

“I said _repeat_.”

At each slow syllable, he rocked in, and at her repeat he slid out. The slowed friction was maddening and Rose could barely breathe the words that she didn’t understand. When Loki had finished, he threaded their fingers together and thrust hard enough to bruise, hard enough for her to yield everything to him.

“Kiss me, my Rose.”

So she did. Their mouths pressed together like they could never part again. His free hand held the small of her back so she could engulf the impossible and at hurried footsteps paced outside of Rose’s door, they hurried their desire.

Rose came first. She bit Loki’s lower lip and hissed into his mouth. His own orgasm exploded in a grunt. The final flurry of hips was gentler, softer, the last whisper of release.

Loki let their foreheads lean together and he bumped his nose against hers. She searched for the words, fogged with want and guilt. He retreated from between her legs and untied their bind, wrapping the ribbon solely around Rose’s wrist, the final knot followed by a sealing kiss.

As he stood, he straightened out his armour to its original glory. Ashamed, Rose followed suit and patted down her dress. It only took the wave of Loki’s hand to restore her ruined makeup.

“Once again, perfection.”

“Loki, I, I didn’t mean, this is—”

“Yes?”

“The, the Doctor and, and today it’s—”

“ _Yes_?”

 “I’m, I’m getting _married_ today, Loki. It’s too late, we can’t!”

“You think that a simple Midgardian custom would destroy something so much more sacred? Oh, _Rose_.”

“I don’t—”

Rose faltered as Loki clasped her hand, squeezing that left wrist. “You have already been wed, my love. Do what you must. You are already mine.”

 

*** 

 

There was no altar. Instead, an arbour styled with pink and white flowers flowed behind the officiate. Pete linked Rose’s arm as she walked down the aisle. The Doctor was already there, already waiting, and when he turned, he gasped. His wonder was as powerful as it had been, awed by a new glow to her skin. He grinned and tears caught in his eyes.

“My Rose.”

She forced a smile and listened to the vows. After she said I do, the Doctor looked as though he could burst. Her arms fell around his neck. She should have felt the passion of his kiss, but all that she could feel was the weight of that ribbon and the stone in her stomach. When they broke their kiss and their guests applauded, she saw _him_ at the back of the room. Before a step, a word, anything, Jackie interrupted and jumped up to hug Rose tightly, telling her how happy she was.

When Rose looked up, Loki was gone.


End file.
